Honor Duty Pain
by ChibiZombieBunny
Summary: Ranma, must balance, Honor, and Duty, Life and Death in new battles and encounters. While trying to discern just it means to be an adult. (redone)


Honor, Duty, Pain. The Saotome/Senshi Series  
  
Ranma-timeline After series. Ranma is 17.  
Sailor Moon - timeline Pre-Hotaru's re-awakening as Saturn. All inner Senshi are assumed to be 15 – 16.  This start just shortly before the Helios/Pegasus Story arc.  
Mamoru is 20  
Ages are twinked so as to deal properly with the continuum of story  
  


Disclaimer

This is a rewrite of Honor Duty Pain, which I was writing, so obviously I have permission to rewrite it.  Sailor Moon, and Ranma ½ each belong to their respective owners.

I desperately desire a pre-reader. Author notes attached at end of story.

  
Chapter One  
  
The Winds of Change  
  
Ranma-chan stood near another soldier, as wave after wave of dark shadowy creatures assailed them.  Being female seemed completely natural at the moment, but a greater panic came from the setting she was situated in.  She and her apparent comrade in arms were fighting in deep space, and whoever the enemy was; there was no doubt that they would be unable to hold out much longer. It wasn't that they were losing to a single enemy, there were just too damn many to fight all at once. As she feigned an attack one direction and attacked in another, her ally, a girl in a sailor fuku, was wielding a massive weapon and vanquishing her enemies at a great efficiency. Ranma herself was throwing energy attacks left and right vaporizing enemies. 

Finally a shadowed talon broke her defenses and cut across Ranma's abdomen.  While disembowelment she knew was oddly curable in her current state, the healing magic ingrained within her wouldn't be able to even begin to work until after she was already overwhelmed.  

Despite the desire to continue fighting, a large blast off in the distance forced the advancing horde to scatter and regroup for a second charge.

It was in that eerie moment of respite she found herself by her ally, as the army of darkness prepared for another charge against them.  Whoever her comrade was, she was only in slightly better condition.  Wounds were scattered across her body as well, desperately calling upon magic to heal, but said magic was unable to staunch the bleeding as the wounds were just far too numerous.  What was most startling was the fact, that this great fighter was merely a child.  

"_If someone can survive this fight, I would hope it could be her._"  Ranma thought as she realized the desperate fight they were conducting.  The line of thought resulted in an epiphany.

"Desperate times…" Ranma mumbled as she pulled her hand away from the gash along her stomach, no longer worried about how to cope with it.  She pulled her energies away from what she knew would be ineffective healing and flew back into the battle with only an angry bloodlust on her mind.  If she was going down, she'd take as many down as she could before her life ended.  If she could do it so this other girl could survive, all the better.

"It's not technically a loss if no one survives to claim victory.  In this one case, maybe a draw will suffice.  But, I won't lose in the end," Ranma said to herself as she looked to the girl she had decided to save.  She quickly began to glow with the last reserves of her energy

"A price must be paid to stop you," she shouted at the overwhelming force she was charging towards.  "And I shall gladly pay it if it means your defeat!"

  
Energy within her body answered her as she leapt once more into the fray.

  
She would sacrifice herself to save the child.  It would only take a few moments to let herself be surrounded, then she could release her attack.  Anything that survived would think twice before attacking the surviving fighter.  
  


Unfortunately, her plan couldn't come to fruition as she heard a shout come from behind her.

"No, you can't!" was all that came from the child as she flew past the red head to begin tearing into the enemies once more.  Shock and dismay were shortly reined in as Ranma forced herself to catch up to the girl so as to allow the fight to last longer.  Ranma's plan might still work she thought to herself, but only if she could catch the girl.  

  
"Whoever this girl is, she is quite deadly" Ranma spoke aloud to no one in particular as she chased her though the swab of defeated enemies.  However, the mystery fighter was receiving more and more blows as she began to falter against the far too numerous devils.   Ranma also began receiving wounds as she dispatched the surviving foul creatures left in the wake of the other senshi's deadly attacks.

Finally catching up to the girl, she embraced her and shielded her from a dark energy blast that was sent to finish the child off.

They were in the very middle of the army that was seeking there demise.

The plan could still work.  It had to work.  Gathering the child in an embrace so that she would be in the only safe place for what was about to happen, Ranma gathered every ounce of energy for his final attack.

"DAWNING LIGHT VANQUISH" Ranma screamed as every fiber of her being released its energy into an attack that would leave her so weak that death would surely overtake far quicker if her attacked missed even one of the demons attacking them. That was of course assuming the attack didn't kill her instantly as well.  
  
The attack had its effect. Light surrounded both girls and spread in every direction vaporizing every attacker and still continued on for almost a minute spreading outward before it suddenly vanish leaving the two girls still locked in an embrace.  
  
"Go Saturn!  Leave me and protect the Queen" Ranma whispered to her, not knowing what the words were supposed to mean, but knowing she had to say them.  
  
"No, I must save you" she responded as she untangled herself from the embrace given to her.  She still held the Silence Glaive but released it to float within the vacuum of space so she could call upon her other powers.  
  
Saturn's hands were pressed against Ranma's abdomen, as she poured her own energy into her ally so she could survive.  
  
"She's keeping me alive, but she should be elsewhere" Ranma-chan thought. The energy would keep her alive for a little bit longer, but barring some miracle, she was still dead.  
  


"Please Saturn, you need to heal yourself, staying here will only get us both killed in the long run" Ranma whispered.  She appreciated the gesture, but she knew there were more important matters.

"I won't abandon you," she mumbled back as she continued her ministrations as tears flowed freely from her, only to freeze once they were outside of her body's magical aura.  With s shallow whisper she added, "I can't abandon you."

A cry of anger came off in the distance, as both girls looked up.  The enemy was sending a second and much larger wave of monsters to finish the battle.

  
Saturn saw the enemy coming, looked back towards Ranma, and looked past Ranma to where the Moon Kingdom was and waited. Ranma, without knowing why simply nodded to her as she prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Desperate times?" Saturn asked her friend, who smiled in return.  It was going to be the same plan Ranma performed, only much, much bigger.  Silence would answer the monster's battle cry shortly.

  
With that thought etched on both their minds, Saturn summoned her Silence Glaive to her hand once more and shouted her final attack

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION"  
  
Neither girl could hear the other scream as everything suddenly went black.  
  


Ranma bolted upright and quickly covered her covered her mouth incase a scream had actually escaped.   Quickly taking stock of where she was, she realized that she had been having a nightmare.  This time however, it didn't involve fiancées, honor, or horrible cooking. This dream was about a fight. So why was she shaking with a cold sweat?  Why did it feel so real?  
  
Ranma-chan looked outside and noticed that dawn was beginning to break.  
  
"_Might as well start a little early today_" she thought. So she quickly went to the kitchen to prepare a kettle.  
  
A Hot Kettle Shower later...  
  
Ranma knelt in front of the koi pond in meditation. While normally he would do this in the dojo, with the sun slowly rising he decided a Nerima sunrise would be the perfect way to start the day. His dream still plagued him however.  
  
"_What was I doing fighting in space? Who was that girl? Why did I try to say her? What were those attacks I did? And why was I a girl?"_ After a few minutes of introspection, he decided it was time to focus on practice instead.  
  
Akane woke up and stared out her window at Ranma. She had just been dreaming about Ranma making fun of her again and was already prepared to mallet him should he give her any cause, justifiable or otherwise. 

He had just finished meditating and was beginning a very difficult kata that Akane had only seen him do once or twice in her life. Her anger slowly melted away as the sunrise mixed with the kata in front of the koi pond painted a very serene picture.  
  


"_If only there could be peace like that around him always.  Maybe, just maybe we could…"  _She snapped herself out of her daydream as she realized where her thought might actually lead her_._   She had more important things to do than succumb to some odd fantasy of Ranma having a peaceful life with her.   He didn't respect her art, and just had to be better at everything.  Even the kata he was doing was one she had been unable to master.

   
Ranma meanwhile was losing himself in his kata. Despite his focus, the entire series just came too easy for him and he let his mind wander back to his dream. As move and position flowed into each other he didn't even notice his father sneaking up on him preparing to attack.  
  
Genma launched himself at Ranma as he screamed "Worthless boy! You should always-" 

The sentence couldn't continue as Ranma, without breaking stride spun around with his left foot knocking his father into the pond and then continued effortlessly with his kata. He continued as such until Kasumi announced breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, which surprisingly happened without incident, Akane and Ranma grabbed their bags and started their daily trek to school with Ranma on the fence and Akane nearby on the sidewalk.  
  
Ranma was puzzled. He still couldn't make heads or tails of his dream. He kept picturing the other fighter as though he knew her, as though he had honestly met her somewhere.  
  
Akane was getting upset.  Ranma seemed oblivious to everything today. She was even starting to get worried.  The problem was there was nothing she could pinpoint as to the cause of it.  Sure it was obvious when he was in Shampoo's arms, or picking on P-chan, but this seemed beyond her.  

With a smirk, she realized that just because she didn't know what was up, didn't mean she couldn't act on it.   She decided it was time to take drastic action. So after she spoke him name a couple times without an answer, she pushed him off the fence, into the canal  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ranma-chan asked, suddenly very much grounded in reality as she twisted her clothes to get as much water out as possible. Akane had decided to continue down the road though.  
  
"Gotcha" she simply said as she waved, and then booked to school.  Whatever Ranma had done, felt she had delivered an appropriate justice.  It was nice to beat him occasionally.  
  
"Stupid tomboy" Ranma muttered under her breath. She then began to chase after her uncute fiancée in hopes of revenge, if not directly, at least she could beat up Kuno before Akane did.   Stopping only for the briefest of moments to splash himself with some hot water, he set off towards school once more.

  
Ranma entered the gates of Furikan only to see it was empty of any Blue Thunder. However, Ryoga had chosen that precise moment to find him.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE RANMA!" The lost boy screamed as he threw three bandanas at his nemesis.  
  
"Well, at least you're more fun than Kuno, P-Chan," Ranma coolly responded as he leapt high into the air to avoid the projectiles.   As he came down, the battle truly began.  
  
Akane was already on the third floor when she noticed Nabiki taking bets and wondered whom Ranma was fighting. She looked out to see Ryoga, not Kuno, and Ranma having yet another heated exchange.  
  
"Why do those two fight?  I mean, other than Ryoga having a horrible sense of direction, he's not that bad a person." She wondered aloud.  
  
Blows after blows were exchanged as Akane, who had seen this fight too many times decided to finally put an end to it. So she did what any self- respecting person would do when they wanted to upset a fiancé who happened to have a water related curse. She grabbed the emergency fire hose and prepared to spray it directly at the two combatants.  
  


"_Two victories over Ranma and it's not even lunch yet.  Perhaps it is going to be a good day_" she thought to herself as she turned hose on.

As the spray of water came from the third story, Ranma noticed it and immediately realized the distraction cost him his defense.  Ryoga suddenly eyed the opening in his opponent's defense and landed a punch square to the stomach, resulting in a currently male Ranma gasping for air on his knee's before a triumphant Ryoga.  
  
"I finally beat you Ranma; nothing shall tarnish this moment." Ryoga said gloatingly, a smug smile etched into his features.  
  
"Think... again" was all Ranma could get out before the water drenched them both.  
  
Akane was smirking with herself as she followed the trajectory of the water. 

"This will show them." she stated, satisfied that if nothing else, the fight would stop as both received a cold shower. However as the water performed the effect it is always known to do, her satisfaction, turned to puzzlement.  
  
"_Ryoga looks like P-Chan now_" she thought to herself.  
  
"_Click_" went Akane's brain as it suddenly registered.  
  
"_Ryoga IS P-Chan._" she thought to herself, as the gears started clicking. "_P-Chan sleeps with me... (Click) If P-Chan is Ryoga, then Ryoga has been sleeping with me_."  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM" she screamed, as she leapt out the window to attack the pig.  
  
Ryoga paled. His victory was now completely shattered. By beating Ranma, he hadn't noticed the water. What made it worse was that it had been Akane who had soaked him. He was scared. Blinded by rage many times he might have been, but he had seen what Akane had done to Ranma when she was pissed and this made those things pale in comparison. When Akane had gotten within 10 meters though, Ranma offered the little pig an escape.  
  
"You'll thank me for this later" was all Ranma said as he booted the piglet high into the air at a trajectory that would hopefully make it so Ryoga would not find Akane, or vice versa, for some time. The pig was so stunned by events he never even felt the blow.  
  
Akane had pulled out an extra big mallet she and prepared to swing it only to find Ranma-chan standing there whistling.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT PERVERT!"  she screamed as the rage boiled over and exploded, causing the mallet to grow in size.  Had anyone every bothered informing her, one might of noticed that the size of her summoned mallet was in direct proportion to her anger.  
  
"So, you finally figured it out huh." Ranma answered dumbly, hoping for once that he could calm her down.  
  
"You knew?!?! Ranma, why didn't you tell me?" She screamed, suddenly having a new target for her fury.  
  
"Oh come on Akane! How many times did I call Ryoga P-Chan, or sneak into your room with a kettle. But I swore on my honor that –"  
  
"DAMN you and your honor, you never told me!" She screamed as once again the mallet seemed to grow in size.  
  
"Akane, I..." he tried to respond only to notice himself in darkness as the giant mallet descended, eclipsing everything.  He joined the darkness immediately as unconsciousness overtook him.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ranma awoke in Dr Tofu's office. His mother was by his bedside. For once however, she didn't have the katana. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief when no signs of immediate danger manifested, and then wondered what was in store for him now.  
  
"Ranma? Are you awake now?" Nodoka asked, and waited until her son nodded in affirmation.  "Akane is most furious with you, and rightly so.  You messed things up in a most awful way."

Ranma was about to retort when a single finger pressed against his lips, signaling him to be silent.  

"Ranma, you were released from your contract far too early I think." She continued despite the wince and fear prevelant on her son's face.  "Oh you are most definitely a man amongst men so no worries about your death, however in many ways you are also still a boy.  The honor a man understands is different then the honor a boy plays at understanding.  Obviously you have not yet matured enough to fully understand this."

Ranma was about to protest again when his mother smiled at him, causing him once again to fall silent.  Something in his mother's demeanor had changed, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"But, I think that happened because your father and Mr. Tendo never learned those lessons as well."  She added with sigh.  She acknowledged the fault in Ranma's upbringing.  It had taken sometime, but she realized Ranma couldn't understand how some of his actions were contradictory.  New steps needed to be taken. 

She paused as she realized what she was about to do.  Nodoka Saotome wanted many things in life.  Grandchildren were high on the list, an honorable family, and a happy, manly son.  With the incident involving Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga, all three wants were not currently plausible.  She had come to a decision that would put things on hold, but if things worked out like she wanted, they would be much better in the end.  Resolve reaffirmed, she outlined a new course of action for her son.  She had sacrificed 10 years away from her son for his martial arts training; it was now time for him to learn how to be a man, from a "proper" man.

"Son, you are 17 now yes?" she asked inquisitively.  She of course new the answer, but it was the foundation she needed to set.  When Ranma nodded another affirmation she continued.

"Then you are still three years away from coming of age.  That could explain many things.  Perhaps it would be best if you were mentored under someone who just recently went through the ceremony.  Living with him, instead of your father or Mr. Tendo might brighten your horizons to the world, and make you understand what honor truly means.  Of course, doing so would mean moving out of the Tendo dojo, and in fact, if you went along with it, it would probably mean leaving all of your fiancée's for a time, but perhaps in the long run it would be for best, since you would return truly understanding honor."

Ranma laid on his cot in contemplation.  

On the one had, it would offer an escape from the madness in his life.  Free from the engagements, even if only for a little while, would be welcome.  It also meant he wouldn't be hit by any of them as well.  If he moved out, it meant Pops and Mr. Tendo couldn't harp on him about the marriage.

On the other hand, his only friends were here in Nerima.  They were crazy, short tempered, and most wanted to cause him pain or marry him at least once a week, but they were still his friends.  And of course, should anything actually happen to them…

"It's tempting Mom.  Getting away could be great for so many things-" Ranma paused.  Another prince could show up.  Some new adventure could develop that he would regret missing. "But my friends are here, if anything happened…"  His voice trailed off as he thought of what might have happened had he not been around to answer the call.

Nodoka smiled.  It was a small step, but she saw that Ranma did have some priorities that were important.

"Ranma, that's very good of you, but it won't be like your moving to China.  I was actually thinking of having you move to another district within Tokyo.  Should something happen to your friends, you won't be too far away." 

  
With his mind at ease, the choice was simple.  
  
"Sure Mom, lets try it. What's who is this guy you want me to live with."  
  
"A young man named Chiba Mamoru.  He is a very manly and studious man.  Whenever I visit him, he is often surrounded by these five other girls.  Although he lacks your training, he understands many other things you don't."  Nodoka stated, with some pride in her voice.  Looking at her son she hoped that this new training environment would finally be the polish her son needed.  "He is very dear to me, and said he would be willing to have you share his place.  I'm glad you're willing, I will inform him tomorrow. Tonight however, I wish to spend some time with a son I don't see often enough. So you shall stay over at my place."  
  
"Yes mom," Ranma said with a nod, enjoying the fact that he could actually spend time with his mother as a boy, rather then hiding behind the lie he had used months prior.  
  
(The next day at the Tendo Residence as Ranma is packing upstairs)  
  
"HE'S GOING WHERE!!" was the shout by the numerous inhabitance of the Tendo Home  
  
"He's going to live in the Juuban district for a little while" Nodoka answered calmly. 

"But what about his engagement?" Soun and Genma cried out almost in unison.  
  
"It's on hold. It's not like we're breaking it. Besides, this will allow Akane more time to become a better wife as well."  Nodoka answered, hoping the wife comment would placate fears.  She remembered the cooking episode she, Akane, and "Ranko" had.  Akane needed just as much work before she could become a proper wife.  
  
Akane was about to protest when Ranma came back down then stairs and her anger flared up due to events prior.  It wasn't the fact that Ranma hadn't told her.  It was the fact he chose to honor Ryoga's actions against her honor.  He should have told her when Ryoga began sleeping with her, rather then merely try and stop him.

Akane's temper was about to burst, as he met her gaze innocently.  She just needed any excuse to make her release her anger and she'd take it.  

Ranma made his way downstairs and noticed the crowd gathered.  He especially noticed Akane was emanating a battle aura.  Obviously, he had done something wrong if she was still angry about it.  Biting the bullet he approached her and did something most uncharacteristic.

"Akane-san, my Mom tells me I really messed up by not telling you about P-chan." He said while he bowed.  His mother had suggested he apologize last night, and had even suggested various ways.  Of all of the suggestions, this seemed like it might be the least painful considering the audience around him.  And seeing her aura, Ranma did feel guilty.  Well, guilt and scared would be more appropriate.  

"I don't understand exactly what I did wrong, but I'm sorry.  If you wish to hit me again, I understand." He added on the end as he remained bowed and waited for the mallet, the fist, the chair, or whatever implement of destruction she was going to wield against his skull this time.

Everyone watched the tableau for a minute, as Akane didn't know how to handle being apologized to.  Especially by Ranma, and especially by him in a respectful manner.

Nodoka finally broke up the moment, as she took her son by the hand.  "Say your goodbye's son.  We have a train to Juuban to catch."

As they were making their way to the awaiting car, Mr. Tendo offered up one final question.

"But Mrs. Saotome!  Where is Ranma staying at in Juuban?"

As Ranma continued to the car with his things, Nodoka turned back to the man who had been hosting Ranma for the past while.

"He will be staying with a young friend of mine.  We will pass along the address and phone number in a week or so once he is settled in.  After all, we wouldn't want any unexpected guests to show up and scare his newest roommate, would we?" she stated as she bowed, acknowledging that no one other then Ranma and her would know where he was staying until they were prepared for them.  It wouldn't due to have him start learning about being a man, if he was suddenly kidnapped and taken to China, or tied to a wandering okinomiyaki cart.

  
  
At Mamoru's apartment later that afternoon.  
  


A young gentleman in his early twenties answered the door, and smiled as he looked at the woman before him.  Bowing in respect to the older woman, he turned his attention on the teenager who accompanied her.

  
"Chiba Mamoru, please meet my son Saotome Ranma,"  Nodoka said with no small amount of pride.  
  
"Nice to meet you Saotome-san" Mamoru said, as he respectfully bowed to the younger Saotome.  
  
"Just Ranma, Chiba-san. And it's nice to meet you as well." Ranma answered, returning the bow  
  
"Ok Ranma, but please call me Mamoru.  Would you come in, do you need any help with your stuff."  
  
"Nope, this is all I have" as Ranma unfastened his pack.  
  
Nodoka then politely interrupted "Ranma, please mind your manners, and try to visit me once in a while. You can trust Mamoru. Since tomorrow's Sunday, try to make some friends. Mamoru, a pleasure, and do the same.  It been sometime since I've seen you or your friends" She then hugged both men and dismissed herself.  
  


Ranma quickly found the small room that was modified into his newest bedroom.  Settling in quickly, he found Mamoru sitting in the kitchen enjoying a soda.  Mamoru, seeing his newest roommate glance at him questioningly, walked to the fridge and grabbed a second soda and tossed it to him.

  
"Make yourself at home Ranma.  We can work out thing like chores etc later." He said as he hoped the soda would serve as an ice breaker.  As Ranma took a swig, Mamoru felt it was as good a time as any to find out about Ranma.  "So Ranma, tell me about yourself"  
  
"Lets see, what's there to say.  I'm 17, practice the art, and am heir to my school." Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
"What school do you practice?" probed the older man.  
  
"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma said as with pride.  Mamoru though seemed at a loss to the name of the school  
  
"What does that entail?" asked Mamoru. It seemed a valid question.  Truth be told, other then snippets about the school he had heard from Mrs. Saotome, he knew very little of the school.  
  
"Anything Goes Martial Arts; it has a mixture of many styles, and is adaptive to every situation. You know, Kempo, Karate, Kung Fu, Judo, Aikido. . . You know anything a dojo would teach my Pop and me."  
  
"Your mother told me you have at least four fiancées." Mamoru enquired, hoping to gleam more information from his new roommate who seemed reluctant to speak for some odd reason.  
  
"Oh yeah that. That's not by choice, blame Pops." He answered as he appeared both embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Anything else I should know about?" Ranma's new roommate asked, remember how Mrs. Saotome warned him that Ranma might be quiet about his past or all the trouble it has caused him.  
  
"Yeah, please tell me you don't own a cat. Anything else I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. How about yourself? What's your story?"  
  
"20, I don't have a cat, I dabble as a martial artist but your mother warned me about how much better you are, and I am not engaged to four women. And I mostly study for and attend college, nothing really interesting." Mamoru answered before laughing as he finished his statement.   To someone reading his face, it might have seemed he was leaving out some big piece of history that people would find funny..

  
A silence fell on the room until Ranma finally spoke up.  
  
"How'd you meet my mom?" enquired the teenager.  
  
Mamoru could see something behind the words. After all, this boy had practically lost his mother like he did. Mrs. Saotome had informed him about the promise Mr. Saotome had made. Although different than his loss, both had missed a great deal of their childhood.  
  
"_Trust has to begin on one side to be earned on the other. If he can't trust me he won't open up_." Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru launched into his story.  
  
"When I was little I was in a car accident. Both my parents died and they couldn't find any relatives to take me in. To make it even harder, I couldn't even remember who I was. Your mother, who as she told me, had lost contact with her own son decided that being a foster parent might fill the void. I stayed with her for many years but eventually I felt I needed my own place to grow.  Her views on manliness scared me a little.  So I moved out to this apartment. She still supports me and despite the show back there of introductions, I consider her to be the closest thing to a mother I ever remember having." He concluded with some pride resonating in his voice.  
  
"So I guess that makes you and me brothers, kind of." Ranma spoke, with some nervousness.  
  
"I guess you could say that. But like I said, she never asked to adopt me. So just foster-brother,"  Mamoru responded.  
  
There was an unspoken pain to how he ended his sentence. Both knew in a way they had been denied part of a mother's love. Ranma was forced away from his mother, and had to pretend to be someone else for a time. Mamoru was cared for, but never fully accepted into a family legally. Both had been good at hiding their feelings on the subject. Ranma noticed Mamoru, and realized that his foster-brother's loss was similar in many ways to his own. Before he could say anything however the moment ended. Mamoru looked at his watch and realized that he would be late for his meeting with Usagi.  
  
"Anyway, enough of introductions, here's an extra key. I'd stay longer but I'm supposed to meet a couple friends. Feel free to look around the district and we can continue this later this evening. See you later." Mamoru then excused himself.  
  
"Laters."  
  
Ranma was alone.  Looking around he still felt like an intruder.  This might be where he now lived, but it sure didn't feel like home.  Looking for escape, he figured he might as well scout the area.

"Well, might as well hit the streets." he sighed as he opened the window and quickly leapt to the streets below. It was as he was landing that Mamoru was just exiting the building.  
  
"Hey Mamoru! Long time no see." Shouted Ranma with a laugh as he dashed off to find the park he had passed on the ride over.  
  
Mamoru just stood there dumbfounded thinking, "_Don't I live on the fifth floor_?"  
  
Rei was doing a fire reading. While this was nothing new, she had a foreboding even before she began it. As she stared into the flames, she asked for the guidance and wisdom to view what was causing this premonition.  
  
The flames responded by growing to almost twice their normal size as images danced within the flames. The scouts were all being beaten back by creatures that were in shadow. She could never fully see them but the power they showed clearly put them in the category as dangerous. 

All of her friends were within their last instances of their life. Suddenly the fire turned a crimson blue as the face of a redheaded girl stood between the darkness and the Sailor Senshi in a fighting stance. No clue was given as to whether she was ally, or enemy. As suddenly as the fire had grown, it suddenly then snuffed itself out. All things considered, this definitely did not look good to her. 

The lessons with Hotaru were still with her as she considered what she should do.  She had foreseen the silence that could have destroyed the world, and had kept it silent until Pluto revealed it to the other scouts.  Usagi's rebuke had been tough, but she knew that her friends were there to support her.  And although everything had turned out well in the end, she knew that should an event happen again, she wouldn't need to shoulder such knowledge alone.

She would warn the other scouts this time.  The question was where to meet.  Her grandfather was having some guest over, so meeting in the temple for a couple hours would be impossible.   Resolving not to keep anyone in the dark on this matter, she immediately grabbed her communicator and set up a meeting in the park.  
  
Ranma reached the park without incident. After all, no problems were here to find him. He quickly found a nice open area that offered plenty of room to practice without having to worry about anyone getting in his way suddenly. He quickly stretched out and began going through kata after kata. He made each one more complex than the last, but always went through each one with a fluidity and grace. He didn't even notice the nine girls who had come into the park and were situated a short distance away from him.  
  
The Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi met at the request of Rei. She had done a fire reading and wanted to inform everyone of the danger it might be warning her about. She normally would have only met with the Inner scouts, but when one of the Outers was the Senshi of Time, Rei knew she might be of assistance.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and still baby Hotaru sat together on one bench with Setsuna standing behind them. Minako and Makoto both stood behind another bench next to the Outers, while Ami sat on the bench with Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru. Luna and Artemis completed the picture by sitting on the laps of their respective owners. Rei was standing and began to address all of them.  
  
"Thanks for coming girls." Rei began with some trepidation. "To get straight to the point, I did a fire reading today and saw us all in a losing battle. I also saw another girl with red hair in the flames. As soon as I saw her however, the flames themselves died out. I was hoping you might help explain all of this, especially you Setsuna."  
  
All eyes turned to the Senshi of Time. While it was true that she knew more than anyone about the future held, she also knew that she wasn't allowed to know everything.  She had attacked Hotaru as well, without knowing how things could have turned out.   Chibiusa's faith in her had been shattered for a time.   But hindsight was 20/20, and they were asking for foresight.

"Give me a moment," she asked as she turned her focus inward.  She began to focus on the powers she was bestowed as Guardian of Time.  Granted, she didn't have nearly the power as she did when transformed.  She still could draw upon certain aspects though.

She knew the future she was trying to help create.  But the future wasn't a certainty.  Despite what many people thought, she wasn't omnipotent in the knowledge of events to come.  Much like Mamoru was able to subconsciously know when Sailor Moon was in trouble, or how Haruka and Michiru could feel changes coming just before they arrived; Setsuna could simply sense when things were going to happen on the horizon.  In truth, Rei's fire readings were almost on par with her own prescience.  

She could not see the future.  She could merely see the destination her actions could lead her.  She and her fellow senshi were moving along the river of time well.  But each time the river forked or turned, there was no true way of gauging whether it was the right path or not.  One could only make an educated guess as to whether the choice taken was truly leading towards or away from the destination known as Crystal Tokyo.  Ripples in the time stream could become waves and push them towards or away from their desired course.  

Saturn had been such a ripple.  Destroying Saturn would have led towards Crystal Tokyo.  When they failed, and Mistress 9 took control of Hotaru, it looked like the dream would end.  The ripple became a wave which would force them down one path or another.  Somehow though, solely because of Sailor Moon, they had managed to survive and continue down the right path, and were also secure in knowledge Saturn would one day arise as a senshi to add to their numbers.  Who knows whether they could have reached Crystal Tokyo without Saturn later on in the future.

Breathing deeply, she looked to the time stream in hopes of gleaming anything that might help justify, or debunk Rei's vision.  With a start, she felt it and gasped as her eyes shot open.

"A large ripple is coming," she said with some dread as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.  Rei had seen farther ahead then she could currently in this form.  Even if she transformed, she would only at best get images similar to Rei's.  It would take some time to interpret them.  "Something is coming on the horizon.  This woman you describe is probably the key, but there's no way to be sure just yet.  She could be friend, or enemy.  Can you describe her please Rei.  It might help."

"I can't really describe her, other than red hair.  But if I ever see her I'll let you know" Rei responded.  She saw Setsuna was shaken up.  She obviously hadn't yet foreseen this.  Ami saw it too, but realized there was nothing they could do with so little info.  Setsuna kept everyone in the dark about her powers, but Ami was beginning to suspect what her limitations were.  
  
"Then there's nothing we can do but wait, and be prepared.  At least we know something is coming though" Ami chimed in.  
  
The other Senshi nodded to the only choice they really had and decided to go their separate ways. Haruka, Michiru, and Chibiusa went for a walk with Hotaru in a pram. Usagi went with Mamoru for their date. Setsuna just disappeared, deciding to see if there was anything she could discern while utilizing her full powers.  Luna and Artemis went back to Minako's house to discuss possible strategies. Ami went to do homework, leaving Rei, Minako, and Makoto to sit back and talk.  
  
It was then Makoto first noticed him. It was an instant distraction from the glum news.  Immediately a puppy love glaze plastered itself upon her eyes. Minako and Rei were about to further discuss the fire reading when they noticed the quite common reaction of their friend. As Minako's reaction is usually quite similar, she followed Makoto's line of sight and had her gaze fall upon one of the most attractive guys she had every laid eyes on. Rei was also impressed and smitten. All three girls sat motionless taking in every detail. The boy they were looking at was about their age, and apparently quite graceful as he went through motion after motion without hesitation or loss of focus. He finally drew to a close and returned to a relaxed pose. The girls were about to race to make introductions to this fine specimen of man when the demon attacked.  
  
As Ranma brought his kata to a close, he sensed the gathering of an incredible amount of dark energy.   Though he couldn't place it, the sheer amount made it impossible to ignore.  This made the depressing energy of the Shi Shi Hokodan seem small. He turned to see the demon jump out from the under brush and immediately looked to see if anyone was nearby. Three girls, about his age, maybe a year younger were able to get out of the way, however, that just left him. The demon was a little over two meters high, with skin of grey asphalt, four arms, and teeth that made Ryoga's fangs look small. It took one look at Ranma and the energy around him before it immediately attacked.  
  
Ranma ducked under two arms and immediately jumped over the other two that were lashing out punches. Immediately Ranma classified the monster as a threat that he could go all out against.  As he flew up he kicked the monster in the face and spun around after wards to land behind the creature, but still facing it figuring it wouldn't be able to see him and set up a strong attack. 

He didn't notice the two glowing eyes that were in the back of the demons head so when the youma spun around with a kick target straight at Ranma's stomach he was unable to dodge and was knocked about 10 meters back. The demon grinned and began throwing balls of dark energy at Ranma with all four of his hands. Ranma sprang to his feet and manage to hop over the first ball, dive around the second and third, but the fourth hit his feet and sent him sprawling again to the ground.  
  
"Foolish human, do you dare to fight one of the darker minions." The youma laughed, then quickly shut up when Ranma quickly came to his feet and planted a fist square in its chest.  
  
"Of course I do." The response came as Ranma retracted his fist leapt high into the air to gather his ki together.  This was definitely a full blown demon.  Merely beating it was no longer an option.  It would have to be destroyed.  Fortunately, the three girls had been smart and made their escape it seemed.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!" he screamed as he released his attack at the creature, which it barely dodged. Ranma however, as he was coming down towards the ground followed up the attack by driving his foot into the forehead of the creature. He somersaulted down between the creature's four arms and began pummeling the chest of the creature.  
  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN"  
  
After 1283 punches to the monster's ribs, Ranma jumped backwards and admired his handy work. The demon was recovering slowly and had fallen to one knee. In anger it suddenly screamed and prepared to leap at the martial artist.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"  
  
The monster never got to leave the ground as a gold, heart linked chain encircled its chest.   Ranma looked to the bushes and saw three very attractive girls in fukus. The blond haired one who had shouted held a chain that was glowing and binding the demon spoke up.  
  
"The park is a place for relaxation and exercise, not for ambushes and terror. In the name of Venus, Mars and Jupiter, we shall punish you!"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!" the one on the right shouted as rings of fire shot from her hands.  
  


"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" came the name of the attack from the green skirted fighter as she threw a ball of condensed lightning.  
  
The youma, although bound suddenly reared itself back, pulling Venus with him towards him. Ranma immediately dove at her and grabbed her and pushed her out of the way of the other two scout's attacks. The sudden changes in momentum distracted Venus, and caused her chain to dissipate and free one very pissed off youma who had just barely avoiding the fire and lightning.  
  
The three senshi and Ranma encircled the monster. Mars got on his right, Venus behind, Jupiter left, and Ranma front. The demon summoned dark energy into each hand and attacked all four at once. Almost as one, all three girls dodged, however Ranma jumped over the arm and began to once again beat down on the monster from the inside or his guard. Blow after blow began to be traded as each refused to pull punches. 

Taking note of the battle around him, he came to the startling realization that the girls weren't doing anything.  Ducking another attack, he took a quick glance to realize they couldn't attack with their previous attacks if he was so close.  He also realized that despite him landing more blows then he had received, he wasn't going to wear this monster down by himself.  He had witnessed the girls had attacks that could help, and given the seriousness of the situation, he swallowed his pride.

"Hey Blond Girl" he shouted as he continued fighting.  "Use that chain trick again!  Don't worry about hitting me!"

  
Venus nodded as she prepared to summon the Venus Love Me Chain while Ranma forced the demon to keep fighting him. With a sharp kick, Ranma knocked the demon away from him so Venus could throw her chain.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" came the shout as once again, the demon was bound.  
  
Unlike last time though, this time the demon was surrounded and all the fighters were in range to immediately land their attacks  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA"  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA"  
  
Only ashes were left after the three attacks hit the youma full force and with deadly accuracy. It was as the four were recovering that the rest of the senshi showed up. Usagi as Sailor Moon spoke up first.  
  
"So where is this demon?" she said with some confusion.  
  
"There" he said as he gasped for air and pointed to the pile of ash that was being scattered to the four winds.  "What was it though?"

A blue haired senshi knelt down, as a visor appeared over her eyes and a small computer appeared in her hands.  "It was a youma, with an energy signature similar to Queen Beryl's minions." She said with some surprise escaping in her voice.

Queen Beryl was dead, as were all her generals.  

"Maybe it was simply one that somehow escaped and finally made it to Earth?  Could that be it Mercury?" the green skirted senshi interjected.

The blue haired senshi merely shrugged.  "Maybe, nothing we can do about it at the moment though."  Glancing past the scouts, she noticed the young man who seemed to be listening intently to the conversation, despite the fact he also seemed to be looking around.  "Who's that?"  Mercury inquired.

Seeing all the sets of eyes suddenly directed at him, Ranma felt that while he should introduce himself, he should also find those three girls that disappeared.    
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, and there were three girls I needed to go check on. They were here when that thing attacked and I should go see if they are alright." As Ranma bounded off to the bushes, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus spoke to the Senshi.  
  
"He means us," Venus said first one she was sure he was out of earshot.

  
"He reminds me of my last boyfriend" Jupiter added as a sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"We should change and have him come with us so we can find out what we can about him" Mars added, being the only sensible one. Everyone nodded their ascent.  
  
"I'll meet you at your place then, if too many of us are their, he might get suspicious, and we don't know if we can trust him yet," Uranus stated. The other scouts all left as Mars, Venus, and Jupiter transformed back into normal clothes.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't-" Ranma stopped. He had been planning on telling those strangely dressed girls that he couldn't find the three girls that were nearby when the attack started, however, rather than Senshi, before him stood those same three girls. "Where did those girls go?"  
  
Mars decided to take command for now. "They saw us and assumed we were the ones you were looking for. They told us to wait for you." She hastily answered as she began she decided to  flirt and maybe get some answers from the new hero on the block. "Umm, where did you learn how to fight like that? We saw the whole thing.  It was cool."  
  
"Oh, my Pop trained me, and then I've been taught by lots of others, as well as I've taught myself a couple things."  
  
"Well, could you walk us to her place," Minako chimed in, taking a cue from Rei and deciding damsel in distress might be the best tactic "After all, we don' know if we'll be attacked again."   Seeing the hesitation, she decided she needed something to close the deal.  "We could probably throw in a free meal with it as well." 

Ranma was sold.  
  
"And maybe you could show us a couple moves" Makoto added as she winked. "_After all_" she thought to herself, "_if I could throw that many punches in a couple seconds, those youma would be much less dangerous"_  
  
"Uh, OK, so long as I don't have to hit you. I don't fight girls." he said, as Makoto grabbed one arm, Minako the other, and headed off towards Rei's home within the Hikawa Shrine. Rei just buried her face in her hands and thought the same thing as Ranma. "_Here we go again_."  
  
At the shrine, Ranma sat while Rei announced that she was having a couple people meet her, and that she would love to introduce him. So after a little while, Haruka, Ami, and Usagi arrived, and made a round of introductions.  
  
Rei finally broke everyone's suspense and started asking the questions everyone wanted to know.  "So how long have you been fighting?"  
  
"As long as I can remember, though a lot more recently." He answered, trying to keep info down to a minimum.

"Why more recently, are demons attacking you or something, like today?"  Rei probed, continuing the line of questions.

Ranma laughed.  "They might be considered demons, but no.  They're just all people who think they're my fiancée or are rivals"

"Fiancée?" Rei asked, an eyebrow raised with the inquiry, as both Makoto and Minako sighed knowing they were probably too late in catching this boy.  
  
"Yeah, currently four are trying to get me to marry them.  And then there are all the people who want to kill me because they want to marry one girl or another.  Its all Pop's fault really." he said with a snort, before continuing. "Fortunately they're all in Nerima, and I start at Juuban in a couple days." A couple shouts of yes were heard, though Ranma couldn't place who said them.  
  
"Ahem. Where did you learn all those techniques?" ask  
  
"There part of Anything Goes martial arts."  
  
"How good are you?" Haruka asked, as she hoped to get a better idea what this guy was capable of.  She had missed the entire fight, and the more info they had on this guy, the better it would be.  
  
"I'm the best." He responded with pride.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Haruka further prodded as the girls came to realize what she was going to do. 

Ranma examined Haruka.  Judging by the clothes and stance, Ranma considered him a fair opponent.  Of course, for all his observations, he didn't notice the fact she was actually female.  
  


"Sure man, will a quick spar do?"  Ranma said with a nod, as he dropped into a one of his more classical relaxed stances.

  
The rest of the girls spread themselves out to watch the sparring match, while Haruka quickly stretched before setting herself up a short distance away from Ranma.  Haruka stood in a standard fighting stance, while Ranma stayed like he was, with his hands by his side relaxed.  Both heads nodded to signal readiness.  
  
Haruka threw a punch at Ranma's face only to have him duck it. She followed with a leg sweep only to have Ranma jump it. As she spun around to recover from her momentum Ranma landed and threw a roundhouse to the face, stopping inches away from contact as Haruka flinched, and realized this round was Ranma's  
  
"Care to go again?" Haruka questioned with a smirk, realizing she had definitely underestimated her opponent.

"Sure man" Ranma responded, as he brought his leg down, and took a few steps back so both could ready themselves again.  
  
Haruka decided to play defense this turn and waited for Ranma to attack. As soon as both acknowledged their readiness, Ranma leapt at Haruka with a flying kick, which as Ranma had anticipated, Haruka ducked sending Ranma over her head towards the tree behind her. Once she turned she turned around though she had Ranma's fist a hairs breath away from her nose. 

"One more time?" Ranma said with his classic smirk.  She simply nodded as she turned to the audience gathered.  
  
"How did he get there so quickly?" Haruka quickly asked the other girls  
  
"He leapt off the tree directly behind you so that he recovered almost instantaneously." Ami answered.  
  
"Final time ok Ranma?"  Haruka stated, knowing she was outclassed, but needed at least one more attempt to satisfy her pride.  
  
The match began and Ranma charged Haruka . She punched at him only to have Ranma grab her arm, throw her over his hip so that she landed on the ground with a thud. He then threw one punch at his opponents chest stopping right at skin contact.  
  
"I win aga..." he stopped as he realized a male chest didn't curve that way.  Realization and a wave of fear overtook him. "You're a girl?!? Akane's going to kill me. I'm sorry." He spat the words out with genuine sorrow, as he bowed repeatedly.  
  
Haruka look up at her opponent. Here she was, one of the strongest fighters within the Senshi, and this guy had completely overpowered her. Now as soon as he finds out that she's a girl, he's a softy. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Ranma, it's alright. Can you help me up?" As he did so she continued, "You know, if you could teach some of that stuff, you could make a lot of money. Ever consider taking on some students?"  
  
"I'm supposed to take over the Anything Goes School someday, but I've never actually tried to teach anyone," he answered honestly as his eyes darted around for potential threats.   
  
"Maybe you should, you could probably make some good money at it. I would especially like to know how you did that energy blast that Minako mentioned, or any of your other techniques. Could you show us them?  A quick lesson might be nice"  
  
After a long pause, Ranma consented.

Makoto and Haruka both took on the roles of students, as Ranma tried teaching some of his school's basics, and then showing off his Moko Takabisha and the idea behind it when they requested.  Ami secretly turned on her computer and recorded the event so it could be studied later.

   
Everyone else merely watched and remarked on how skilled the newest resident of Juuban seemed.  Finally, it was time for everyone to leave.  Leaving Ranma alone for a few minutes, the girls expressed various opinions on Ranma.  The general consensus was to keep an eye on him, but that he might prove to be a useful asset.  Suspicions still were held, just in case though.

  
As Rei came back she noticed Ranma sitting on the stone pathway apparently in meditation.  Taking a seat next to him, she began a simple relaxation technique for a bit before she spoke up.  
  
"So why did you come to Juuban anyway?  Was it to get away from all these fiancées?"  
  
"Mom felt I could learn some things better, if I was away from all the problems for a little while. Its about-" Ranma paused, as he thought about how he might explain it.  The problem was there were many problems, all stemming from honor.  "Its about a lot of things other than simply the fiancées. Besides, if you had four fiancées who were all martial artist, and if you decided to marry one, the other three might try to kill them, wouldn't you leave? Like I said though, that's just one reason of many.  
  
"I guess so... but why won't you hit girls. I mean with Haruka you looked like you would have let her hit you if she had wanted; after you realized she wasn't a boy."  
  
"I would have. I let Akane all the time. I just freeze for some odd reason. If it's a real fight, then I can fight back, but most of the time I know that I can take whatever they dish out, so I freeze and take it.  It's not even something I can control most of the time for some reason.  Normally if a girls fighting me, I'll just dodge until they get tired."  
  
"Look Ranma, that's stupid. If a girls going to fight you, whether you're better or not, you are allowed fight back. Next time it happens don't just dodge. But do some throws or something. You don't have to kick to get your point across, but you can leave them with a loss on their record. Are you better than all your fiancées?"  
  
"Yes, most of them try the same patterns, and Akane has so many holes in her defense that she could never beat the other three."  He said with some concern in his voice.  
  
"It sounds like she's the forerunner then in the competition. Since she's the only one you've named. Why don't you train her" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"I don't hit girls" came the response as though it were conditioned.  
  
"Well, we'll need to work on that." Rei said with a huff.  She looked at the guy before her.  
  
Rei knew the girls were suspicious and would be no matter what. They had fought too many demons to count. Even if he had saved their lives today, and helped kill a youma, it didn't mean it couldn't be a plot. But too many times they had made the wrong mistake of someone who later was a friend, or sometimes even an ally. She decided for once, maybe she should take a chance and think the other way. She spoke up once more.  
  
"You're new here, and I don't go to Juuban, but, can we be friends?"  
  


To Ranma it seemed so familiar to the last time he met a girl.  Silently, he hoped it would result in the same problems.

  
"Yes, I'd like that."  He answered with a cautious smile.  
  
"Great. How about I walk you home?" She said as she reached down and offered him a hand to his feet.

Ranma merely nodded as he was helped up.  Together, both made there way into Juuban's cool night air.  
  
End Part 1

Author's notes….  Please read

How could Nodoka ever view Mamoru as manly?  If he served as a foster son, he should have some weird views.  My response is that he managed to turn out better than he should have in the same way Ranma turned out better then he should have considering his upbringing.  This will actually be dealt with more later on.  The fact it's hinted at that she sees him with five girls (yeah, the inners, and other girls that are interested in him) only helps to support this idea though.  Despite everything you might say about him, Mamoru is a chick magnet for some reason in the series.  Of course Nodoka would think of him as manly.  Beryl wanted him also, and even Ami flirted with him a couple times during the series.

Sailor Pluto

She's the Guardian of the Gates of Time.  If stopping time is tabboo for her, I would wager watching the future and changing it would also be taboo.  She guards the gates of time so people don't abuse it.  This would mean she couldn't abuse it either.  Probably only a few people could order her to let someone through, like Neo Queen Serenity.

Granted, I'm using my knowledge based solely on the anime series, and not the manga.  Specifically, I'm using the VKLL fan subs as my focus for research.  Even when she shows the possible future in the anime using the garnet stone to show the future Rei envisioned, it was merely a reflection of Rei's own fire reading.

I felt a response was needed for this.  If Pluto could honestly see the future like many fic writers have her do with such ease, then she would honestly handle the situations better.  I like the idea that she can catch glimpses, much like the other scouts sometimes merely feel that something is wrong.  If she could see the future as some authors would have her do, it would be at a great price.  I'm pretty firm in my belief she is more a guardian of time, then a manipulator of it.  Though, I also am granting her a little leeway, by allowing her some glimpse.  Of course, I also don't think she'd really tell people her limitations on her power.  I think only Ami would notice at first.

Rei also wouldn't normally announce a fire reading without cause.  She didn't with her vision of the approaching silence.  However, it was a load off her shoulders when she did.  I think that afterwards, she would be more willing to, since knowledge was the main issue in the outers nearly killing Hotaru.

Chibiusa is still here.  And she's there for good reason.  Obviously it will be explained later

Truth be told, the only character I'm not really happy with right now is Nodoka.  I realize she is somewhat OOC.  Hopefully as the story progresses, my characterization will make sense.  Essentially, she's coming to grips with the fact her views are slightly warped.

-Why am I rewriting this?

I'm rewriting this because I wasn't happy with it.  I don't need to be the best writer on the net, but I do want my writing to be the best that I can make it.  As I was looking back on some C&C, as well as reading it myself, I realized that this was not "my best."

I wanted to rectify that.  Judging by this first chapter alone, I think I'm managing that.  Hopefully, as I finish the other 3 chapters rewrites, I have a good pre-reader or two, who I can send stuff to help me have better and firmer chapters ready for publication

I desperately am looking for a pre-reader.  Currently the only sounding board I have is myself, and my ego isn't large enough to think that all my ideas are perfect from the get go.  I could really use a sounding board.

Ian Tharp

tharpi@adelphia.net  


End file.
